For You?
by Lactobacilluss
Summary: Ino tak hentinya berdecak kagum, 'Gantengnya...' / uh, troublesome. Apa mungkin itu lelaki itu bagus untuk hadiah Valentine nya? Pikiranku melayang kesana-kesini tampak seperti orang bodoh.secondfic/RnR?


**FOR YOU?**

Disclaimer: Cuma Masashi Kishimoto yang punya

Pairing: Shikaino

Genre: Romance/humor

Rate: T for teen

Warning: AU, Shika terlihat OOC abees, geje, lebay, mudah2an alur ga kecepetan hehe.

Note: terinspirasi dari cerita di sebuah novel. Plotnya sama tapi alur agak di bedain. Penokohannya juga beda. Semoga kalian suka ama cerita ini :D

HUALOOOO…. Bertemu lagi dengan saya fic kedua Shikaino. Mudah-mudahan suka ya

Yuk kita mulai hahahaha.

Summary: Ino tak hentinya berdecak kagum, ''Gantengnya...'' / uh, troublesome. Apa mungkin itu lelaki itu bagus untuk hadiah Valentine nya? Pikiranku melayang kesana-kesini tampak seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

><p><strong>FOR YOU? : Oneshot<strong>

Ino tak hentinya berdecak kagum, ''Gantengnya…''

Cih, lelaki ayam seperti itu?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis berambut blonde ini. Memang sih lelaki itu terkenal di kalangan wanita karena katanya ia memiliki aura yang keren. Bahkan gadis pink sahabatnya juga menyukainya. Dia selalu berkata 'ganteng' 'oh dia membuatku meleleh' ataupun 'I like it!' padahal si Ayam itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Wanita itu memang sungguh aneh. Aku selalu penasaran, bagian mananya sih yang ia suka? Kalau kuperhatikan sih dia sama-sama lelaki seperti diriku. Tak ada yang berbeda. Hmm.. apa dia lebih ganteng? Pernah kutanyakan itu pada Ino, dan ia menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Berarti, iya. Huh… troublesome.

Terkadang aku sampai benci melihat ayam, karena pasti teringat lelaki brengsek yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia gadis blonde yang cantik ini. Yang dengan bodohnya juga, ia sendiri pun tahu bahwa Sasuke –nama lelaki ayam ini– sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura. Yah… si Pink ini jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

Lalu ngapain lagi ia menyukainya? Untuk ukuran otakku yang katanya jenius (walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti sih) tidak logis kan. It's wasting time. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. How come…

Atau mungkin aku masih kalah dengannya? Tapi kalah apanya lagi? Apakah aku harus minder dengan ketampan-an dirinya? Hmm… ogah. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari dia di dalam diriku yang belum terlihat dari orang lain, atau lebih spesialnya di depan gadis blonde yang notabene adalah pacarku.

Jujur saja sih dulu aku salah. Bodohnya aku mengenalkan dia dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan kaawan-kawannya. Kan jadi begini. Tak akan kusangka, aura lelaki itu bisa membuat gadis ini klepek-klepek.

Dan…

Apakah tak ada sedikit pun rasa belas kasihan padaku yang selalu setiap saat dan setiap waktu (lebay) mendengar kau membicarakan lelaki itu? Bahkan di depan matamu ini ada pacarmu.

Oh ini benar-benar ungkapan rasa hatiku. Aku tak habis pikir sebegini aku cerewetnya. Aku malu. Tapi untungnya hanya aku ungkapkan dalam pikiranku. Jika aku berbicara padanya mengenai ini mungkin image ku akan berubah. Lalu ia pasti akan terkejut, melotot menatapku sambil berteriak, ''Apakah itu benar?''. Aku sudah yakin itu. Karena aku tahu dirimu dari sejak kecil.

.

.

Di hari ini, aku bermain ke rumah Ino yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Jadi aku mau-mau saja datang ke rumahnya karena dekat dan tidak merepotkan. Awalnya sih aku mau menjemputnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi berhubung mendadak turun hujan dengan sangat lebatnya, petir pun bersuara sangat keras. Aku mengurungkan niatku.

Hingga akhirnya Ino mengajakku menonton DVD. Coba tebak DVD apa yang akan ia keluarkan dari laci tempat menyimpan kaset DVD nya…

1

2

3

TETOOT!

''Ah… si Ayam itu lagi?'' Ucapku menebak. Padahal Ino baru menarik sedikit kaset DVD itu keluar dari laci.

''Eh? Kok tahu?'' Tanya Ino kaget karena aku mengetahui lebih awal ia akan menonton film apa. Bingo! Padahal aku cuma menebak, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah yakin betul karena… -_-

''…Pastilah.'' Jawabku santai, ''Film apalagi yang akan kau tonton selain film dia?'' Ya, siapa lagi. Pasti ayam dan ayam lagi. Hh… makin miris saja diriku ini. Setelah lelaki itu bergabung dengan agensi dan memilih kehidupannya menjadi seorang artis. Media untuk melihat dirinya semakin luas. Tak terkecuali lagi bagi dunia gadis ini.

''Hehe… Abis ganteng sih jadi kutonton terus.'' _Tuhkan__._

''Ah… kita juga sudah lama ya tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sudah 3 tahun loh. Lama sekali ya.'' Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Manis… tapi tersenyum membicarakan Sasuke.

.

''Iya sudah lama ya, tapi dia sibuk sih pasti sulit ditemui.'' Jawabku sambil menyender di sofa.

Sudah bagus tidak ketemu.

Eh? Kenapa sih tampaknya aku cemburu gini? Zzz.

Kurasakan wajahku yang sedikit memanas, memalukan. Troublesome sekali kan kalau dilihat Ino.

''Hei!'' Ino menepuk pundakku membangunkanku dari lamunan, dan segera duduk di sampingku.

''Hah?'' Jawabku malas.

''Jangan melamun dong. Memikirkan apa sih? Mukamu merah begitu?''

.

Tuhkan! Ketahuan!

Sudah ah.

Cape… bodo deh males mikirinnya lagi.

Yang penting sekarang itu dia gadisku –ya kan?

.

.

''Ah tidak ada apa-apa.'' Lalu aku pun memalingkan mataku dari pandangannya.

''Hm? Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita nonton!'' Ucapnya bahagia. Sungguh nyentrik.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Membosankan sekali filmnya, kurasa lebih baik tidur sambil menatap langit. Ingin segera rasanya film ini cepat berakhir. Aku harap, televisi ini terkena petir supaya aku tidak usah menonton film membosankan ini.

.

.

.

*PEET!*

GOOD! Doaku terkabul! Makan tuh ayam, sayang. Haha.

.

''Yah… Mati lampu.'' Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Kecewa. Aku sedikit menyeringai.

'' Ah!'' Ia lalu memegang pergelangan tanganku, ''aku ingat ayah mempunyai genset (a/n: nulisnya gimana sih? Saya ga pakai itu sih hahaha. Katro banget deh saya, tapi ya sudahlah. Anggap aja nulisnya gitu ya -_-v) mungkin bisa disambungkan ke TV ini!'' Ucapnya senang. Menatapku dengan bola mata birunya yang bercahaya di tengah kegelapan.

Apa? Masih ada genset? Geez.

Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku. Dan memutar bola mataku, ''Hng? Merepotkan ah.'' Aku tahu dia pasti akan memintaku untuk menyambungkannya. Huh apalagi untuk nonton si ayam. Aku makin gak rela menggunakan tenagaku untuk itu.

''Heeee…. Kau jahat.'' Ino mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Memohon.

''Biar saja. Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang melakukannya?'' Aku masih enggan menuruti permintaannya.

''Ayolah, Cuma sekali ini sajaaaa.'' Ia menyipitkan matanya, menandakan cuma seiprit saja permintaan yang ia minta.

Aku terus berpikir untuk memberikan alasan yang logis untuknya. Yah, tentunya agak berbohong sedikit. Masa aku harus bilang bahwa aku-tak-suka-kau-nonton-si-ayam-brengsek-itu. Terlihat sekali aku cemburu, bisa-bisa aku malu pada diri sendiri.

''Kau mau aku tersengat listrik saat memasang itu di tengah kegelapan?'' Tanyaku. Yah alasan yang cukup logis untuk aku lontarkan. Lalu aku pun menunggu jawaban.

.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, sambil melipat tangannya di dada, ''Kau mau aku tersengat listrik saat memasang itu di tengah kegelapan?'' Ia meng-copy semua kalimatku! Gadis cerdas. Arghhhhh…

''Ck!'' Ucapku menahan sebal. Okelah kuakui kali ini aku kalah dengan kecerdasannya. Dan aku pun memilih pergi untuk memasang genset itu.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Doaku kandas…

Karena Ino dapat meneruskan nonton film itu. Huh, aku bosan. Ia terus menatap layar TV itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Aku sedikit penasaran.

''Ino.'' Aku memanggil.

''Ada apa Shika?''

''Kamu suka banget ya, sama dia?'' Tanyaku dengan bodohnya sambil melirik wajah putihnya.

''Menurutmu?'' Kok nanya balik sih.

''Menurutku kamu suka.'' Jawabku jujur.

''Biasa aja sih.'' Lalu ia berkomentar singkat.

''Kamu basi banget.'' Ucapku mengelak. Pasti Bohong!

''Tuhkan kamu tahu aku suka dia. Gimana sih?'' Dih, jadi salahku?

''Haaah…iya.. iya..'' Jawabku malas menanggapinya lagi. Dan ia pun tidak mempermasalahkan lagi, dan memilih menonton film itu.

Selagi ia menonton film membosankan itu. Aku teringat sebentar lagi hari Valentine. Aku jadi ingiin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Supaya berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya ia yang membelikan hadiah untukku. Hngg… tapi kira-kira apa ya hadiah yang bagus untukknya? Coklat? Basi deh. Boneka? Aku sudah pernah memberikannya di hari ulang tahun. Bunga? Masa beli di tokonya, tidak mungkin.

Apalagi yang ia suka?

Hmmm…..

Aku berpikir keras, memakai otakku sejenius mungkin.

Tapi yang terbesit di otakku mengenai hal yang Ino suka hanyalah si brengsek itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

.

.

''Masa harus si ayam?'' Ucapku secara tak sadar. Agak bergumam. Ino yang mendengar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

''Ada apa lagi?'' Tanyanya menatapku.

''Ti-tidak.'' Jawabku terbata-bata. Huh… kaget. Bodohnya aku.

Lalu aku kembali ke dalam lamunan ku. Mungkin ide itu bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat sebuah pertemuan Ino dengan Sasuke? Lalu mereka jalan berdua sepuasnya. Semua yang mereka perlukan akan aku bayar. Pokoknya membuat Ino puas seharian bersama dengan orang kesukaannya. Hanya sehari saja aku tekankan. Anggap saja pertemuan itu seperti acara jumpa fans. Lalu setelah itu aku akan bilang padanya untuk berhenti menyukai Sasuke. Tak apa kan? Kurasa tak apa. Aku yakin Ino mencintaiku melebihi si ayam itu. Mungkin terdengar ide bodoh. Tapi kurasa kalau tidak di coba tidak akan tahu hasilnya. Ya, aku harus mencobanya!

* * *

><p>END OF SHIKAMARU POV<p>

NORMAL POV

Setelah mendapat ide bagus untuk hadiah Valentine Ino. Shikamaru segera membuat rencana untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Untuk rencana pertama ia akan menanyakan alamat Sasuke yang sudah pindah rumah saat 3 tahun lalu kepada Naruto –sahabat dekat Sasuke. Kebetulan Naruto satu kampus dengan Shikamaru. Maka dari itu ia bisa dengan mudah menanyakannya.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

''Traktir dulu dong…'' Ucap Naruto nyengir mengedipkan matanya menatap Shikamaru yang berhadapan dengannya.

''Ck.'' Shikamaru mendengus, ''Ya, ya.'' Ia memilih mengalah demi mendapatkan alamat Sasuke yang baru.

''Sepuasnya?'' Tanyanya lagi.

"Sepuasnya.''

''Asiiiiikkkkkk!'' Naruto teriak kegirangan.

''Nah, ayo kita segera ke kedai ramen.'' Ucap Shikamaru yang lalu berjalan di depan Naruto.

''Tunggu dulu!'' Naruto mengehentikan Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya, ''Ajak Hinata juga yaya?''

Shikamaru pun terlihat tercengang, tapi kali ini pun ia mengalah kembali. Dan hanya mengangguk pelan, yah… yang penting ia mendapat info mengenai tempat tinggal Sasuke.

.

.

-Kedai ramen-

''Paman! Minta satu mangkok lagi ya! Slurp slurp.'' Teriak Naruto sambil masih memakan ramennya yang ke-29.

''Naruto-kun, kau makan terlalu banyak.'' Ucap Hinata menceramahinya. Gadis ini sudah selesai memakan satu porsi ramennya.

''Hinata benar, kau ingat kan aku yang bayar nih. Aku bisa bangkrut.'' Shikamaru pun berbicara.

''Gratis itu memang nikmat! Aku jadi bersemangat makan sampai kenyang!'' Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hinata –kekasihnya dan Shikamaru.

''BODOH!'' Shikamaru mulai ngamuk. Dia memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

*PLAAK!*

Bruuuuukkkk..!

"Eh?''

''Naruto-k-kun!'' Hinata berteriak histeris. Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan ditempat dengan mulut penuh ramen.

''Ck, dia kebanyakan makan. Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.''

Dengan begitu Naruto pun dirawat dirumah sakit untuk sementara, dan dia masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Huh, bodoh sih makan terlalu banyak. Tapi… misinya? Gimana caranya menanyakan alamat Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedang pingsan begini. Dengan berat hati Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mentraktir. Akh, mendoukusai. Akhrinya ia memilih rencana kedua saja, yaitu bertanya pada pacarnya –Sakura.

Kebetulan Sakura itu kuliahnya masih disini. Jadi lebih gampang kan untuk menemuinya. Hahaha.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

''Sasuke?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Ya, kau tahu dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.'' Jawab Shikamaru setelah menjelaskan rencananya pada Sakura.

''Khikhikhi…'' Sakura cekikan kecil.

''Kenapa kau?'' Tanya Shikamaru curiga. Mungkin Sakura berpikir idenya ini bodoh.

''Ah tidak apa-apa. Nah kebetulan! Aku hari ini mau bertemu Sasuke. Ikut saja denganku yuk!''

''Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku ikut.''

.

.

.

''Naik apa?'' Tanya Shikamaru, ''Padahal kita pakai saja mobilku. Mobilku malah jadi menganggur di kampus.''

''Ah, nanti Ino cemburu lagi aku berdua naik mobil denganmu haha. Naik bis saja, deket kok.'' Jawab Sakura tenang.

''Yasudahlah.''

''Shikamaru, bisa tolong belikan jus strawberry di vending machine itu? Haus sekali aku.'' Sakura menunjuk mesin minuman tersebut di ujung jalan. Dekat sih.

''mendoukusai neee…'' Shikamaru menghela nafas, duh merepotkan sekali. Ada-ada saja, tadi dia sudah kehabisan uang banyak untuk mentraktir Naruto berporsi-porsi ramen.

''Ayolah, kan sudah mau aku antar kau ke Sasuke.''

''Hm... baiklah.'' Shikamaru menuruti perintah Sakura dan segera beranjak membeli jus yang dipintanya.

.

BRUUUMM

Suara bis yang datang melewati Shikamaru yang sedang membeli jus strawberry.

''SHIKA! Kau telat! Bisnya sudah datang!'' Teriak Sakura yang ternyata ada di dalam bis lewat tadi. Shikamaru pun segera menoleh. Shit. Gue ditinggalin gitu?

''EH? EH? Tunggu dulu!'' Teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari mengejar bis tersebut. Berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi usahanya nihil. Dia tak dapat mengejar bis itu.

'Shit. Daritadi gagal terus, ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan hari ini?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hatinya. Dia begitu kesal sampai sebegini nya usaha dia mengejar si pantat ayam gila itu. Huh, menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian…

Seekor(?) mobil merah mewah mengkilap dan bermotif macan berhenti di depan Shikamaru yang terduduk ditrotoar jalan.

CKITTT!

''Hei, kau!'' Orang yang menyetir mobil itu memanggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang itu.

Gadis berambut merah, norak, pakai baju motif macan, dan berkacamata hitam mengajaknya bicara. ''hm?'' Jawab Shikamaru santai.

''Mana gadis berambut pink itu? Tadi kau bersamanya?'' Tanya nya ketus.

''Oh tadi aku ditinggal dia.''

''Shit! Aku kehilangan jejaknya! Dia pasti mau kerumah pangeran Sasuke!'' gadis itu mengumpat sendiri, ''kau! Ikutlah denganku, bantu aku mencarinya!''

''Hm? Bolehlah'' Lumayan juga dapat tumpangan pikir Shikamaru.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

''GILA KAU GILA KARIN!'' Shikamaru berteriak dengan kencang. Ya, gadis itu bernama Karin ternyata.

''Aku gak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama pangeranku! Aku harus cepat kesana sebelum gadis pink itu merebutnya!'' Gadis itu tancap gas menyetir mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam.

''Hei, dia itu pacarnya Sakura emang kau gak tahu?''

''TIDAK DIA HANYA MILIKKU!''

BRUUUUUMMMMM Karin makin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Stress.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Karin sampai di kediaman Sasuke. Dengan melewati rintangan tersesat yang sangat kejam. Mobil Karin sempat mogok, dan kehabisan bensin –lalu Shikamaru yang harus membayarnya. Padahal tas dia terbawa oleh Sakura. Hingga ia pun membayarnya dengan jam tangan pemberian Ino. Sungguh merepotkan.

''akhirnya sampai…'' Karin menghela nafas.

''Hh… aku bisa mati jika sekali lagi naik mobil bersamamu.'' Ucap Shikamaru ngos-ngosan keluar dari mobil.

''bodo deh!'' Karin mencela, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar dari dalam sebuah rumah yang agak besar. ''Ribut sekali..'' komentarnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!'' Karin berlari.

DUASHH!

Karin langsung dilempar ke tempat yang jauh oleh bodyguard Sasuke. Wow.

''Wow… kau melemparnya sampai mana?'' Tanya Shikamaru.

''Entahlah, padahal sudah kulempar sejauh mungkin tapi dia selalu kembali lagi kesini.''

''Oh begitu ha-ha.'' 'Seram' pikir Shikamaru. Lalu kepala pink muncul dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

''Shikaaa… tasnya kebawa nih.'' Ucapnya manis sambil mengulurkan tas milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat langsung naik darah dan….

''Hei, kau meninggalkanku tadi.'' Ia menjawab dengan dingin.

''Haha maaf deh maaf….''

''Maaf-maaf, gila kau!''

''Hei, hei sudahlah. Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari Shikamaru?'' Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian. Awalnya Shikamaru hamper saja ingin memarahi Sakura lebih lanjut, tapi karena urusannya belum selesai jadi ia menghentikannya dulu.

''begini….'' Lalu Shikamaru menceritakan semua rencananya panjang lebar kepada Sasuke. Dari A sampai Z, dari sabang sampai ke merauke(?). Dan Sasuke pun menjawab setelah penjelasan tadi.

''Engga.''

''Eh? Tapi aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk balasannya untukmu.''

''Engga.''

''Kenapa?''

''Aku tidak mungkin kencan dengan orang yang belum kukenal baik. Sampai jumpa.''

BLAMM!

Sasuke meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan kediamannya. Sakura yang melihat hanya cekikikan. Dasar cewek brengsek pikir Shikamaru.

''Hihi… sudah kuduga.''

''Menduga apaan?'' Shikamaru sangat malas berbicara dengan Sakura.

''Yah akhirnya seperti ini. Ngapain juga kau minta-minta hal aneh seperti itu.'' Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, ''Kenapa tidak kau saja yang dijadikan hadiah untuknya?''

''Hah?'' Shikamaru yang ber IQ 200 itu agak lemot dengan pernyataan itu.

''Ah sudahlah, cepat kembali sana ke rumahmu. Selamat hari valentine!''

Sesudah itu, Sakura meninggalkan Shikamaru dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Miris sekali. Shikamaru pun pulang tanpa membawa hasil apapun.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

* * *

><p>END OF NORMAL POV<p>

SHIKAMARU POV

Oh, begitu ya.

Berakhir dengan tragis.

Uangku habis karena dipaksa harus mentraktir Naruto. Lalu aku ditinggal Sakura, dan terpaksa harus bersepeda untuk mengejar bisnya. Penderitaan ini masih belum berakhir, setelah bertemu dengan wanita gila berambut merah yang meminta dipertemukan dengan si ayam. Ia juga meminta jam tangan –yang sebenarnya hadiah ulang tahun dari Ino- untuk ongkos kirim! Aku menghela nafas. Sangaaaaaat panjaaaaaang. Bagaimana hal yang super merepotkan ini bisa terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan takkan mengira jadinya seperti ini.

.

.

''Kau ini nekat banget sih, Shika!'' Itulah tanggapan Ino kepadaku sambil mengelap dan membersihkan keringat, debu juga kotoran yang menempel di sekujur tubuhku. Aku hanya duduk teridam di sofa. Membiarkan Ino membersihkan tubuhku. Kau benar. Nekat adalah kata yang tepat untuk kejadian ini.

''Lihat badanmu sampai kotor begini cuma gara-gara mencari Sasuke.'' Ucapnya lagi.

Ukh. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia di hadiah Valentine tahun ini.

''Untung saja Sakura mengantarmu kesini. Dan sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan si ayam –yang biasa kau sebut itu?''

Hah? Ogah banget tertarik ama dia!

''Lalu, jam tangan pemberianku sampai-sampai kau berikan. Huh.'' Ino mengomel terus sedari tadi. Tiada hentinya. Ya ampun..

''Iya, maaf ya. Waktu itu aku sangat terdesak. Jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan itu.''

''Ya sudah tak apa. yang penting Shika bisa selamat kembali kesini. Sekarang cepat buka seragammun biar kucuci.'' Lalu aku membuka semua atasan seragamku. Ino sudah terbiasa melihatku telanjang dada, karena itu ia biasa saat bicara seperti itu. Back to topic, Ino langsung mangambil seragamku dan segera beranjak pergi. Namun ia menoleh kembali menatapku sambil berdiri.

''Aku curiga. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?'' Tanya nya.

''Pasti ada sebuah rencana, kau mana mungkin mau melakukan hal merepotkan begini.'' Lanjutnya lagi.

Hei, kok tahu sih? Dugaanmu benar, diriku memang begitu. Untuk apa melakukan hal merepotkan tanpa tujuan. Tak kusangka kau mengerti aku juga ya. Jarang-jarang deh, biasanya kau cuma membicarakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

''Shika!'' Ino berteriak kepadaku.

Aku terbelalak kaget dan langsung meninggalkan lamunanku, ''A-ada apa?'' tanyaku terkaget-kaget.

''Bukan malah bengong. Jawab pertanyaaanku tadi.'' Tegas Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Sepertinya penasaran dengan rencana ku.

Awalnya aku tak ingin memberitahukannya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, tak apalah toh rencananya sudah gagal.

''Jadi begini, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu di hari Valentine.''

''Oh… lalu?'' Ino kembali duduk disampingku karena ingin mendengar rencana bodohku ini. Aku melirik sedikit menatap mata birunya. Ah aku tak sanggup untuk menatapnya selagi bicara mengenai hal ini, jadi aku mengalihkan padanganku lagi.

''Yah.. aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Sasuke pada hari itu.''

''HEE?'' Ino langsung kaget.

''Tunggu dulu aku belum selesai,'' aku membungkam bibir tipis Ino dengan jariku agar dia mendengar penjelasanku dulu, ''Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu sehari saja dengannya. Melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku yang akan bayar semuanya. Yah, seperti acara jumpa fans gitu.''

''Untuk apa.. i-itu kan pacar–''

Aku memotongnya, ''Ya aku tahu kok dia pacar Sakura. Tapi aku yakin kamu mencintaiku, kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku. Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu sih bagaimana nantinya.''

''Aku memberanikan diri untuk melakukan ini, hanya ingin melihatmu senang.'' Pipi Ino tampak memrah entah karena apa.

''Namun, setelah hari itu aku akan melarangmu bertemu lagi dengannya. Kalau bertemu lagi…''

''Kalau bertemu lagi?'' Tanya Ino penasaran, makin mendekat menatapku. Ukh… kenapa harus penasaran sih.

''...aku benci kamu.'' Haaah…. Wajahku terasa memanas, jangan sampai ketahuan deh mukaku memerah. Aku memnundukan wajahku, menunggu jawaban Ino mengenai rencana bodoh ini. Tapi…

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

10 menit kemudian

.

.

Eh? Kok tak ada jawaban sih?

Intervalnya terlalu lama!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap matanya. Ia terlihat masih membelakakan matanya yang biru. Aku jadi ikutan takut karena tatapan itu. Apa aku berbuat salah? Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku.

.

.

''Ke-kenapa sih?'' Aku bertanya. Tampaknya Ino tersadar, dan mulai tersenyum kepadaku. Makin lebar dan lebar senyumannya itu. Mencurigakan. Lalu ia menutup mulutnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat menunduk, mulai cekikikan.

''Hihihihi…'' Dia tertawa kecil.

.

''Kenapa? Apa ada kotoran di mukaku?'' Aku kebingungan. Tak sadar meraba-raba wajahku sendiri. Barangkali saja benar ada kotoran di wajahku.

'' Haha, bukan kok.'' Ia menjawab masih tersenyum.

"Lalu?'' Tanyaku lagi. Ia menatapku dengan dalam.

''Aku suka Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti harus bertemu. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Lagian kau tahu sendiri kan dia pacar Sakura -temanku?''

''Tahu kok. Tapi dia mengizinkan kau bertemu Sasuke, walaupun gagal sih. Sepertinya dia hanya main-main denganku.'' Aku menjelaskan.

''Tuan jenius, kau belum tahu sih cerita Sakura. Ia bilang, Sasuke tidak mau menoleh kepada gadis lain kecuali Sakura. Walaupun kau temannya dan meminta ini, dia takkan melanggar janjinya pada Sakura.'' Ujar Ino sambil mengelus pipiku lembut. Ah aku mengerti sekarang.

''Oh.. begitu, kau bilang dong dari awal.''

''Kau tidak pernah mau tahu kan tentang Sasuke. Jadi aku tak pernah cerita.'' Benar juga, aku tidak tertarik mendengar cerita si pantat ayam itu huh.

" Ah iya iya. Ya sudah, kamu mau hadiah valentine apa dariku?'' Aku menarik telapak tangannya yang masih mengelus pipiku. Lalu menggenggamnya, " Sesuatu yang special ya.''

''Hmm….'' Ino perpikir, ''Karena aku gadis yang telah terpesona oleh semuanya yang kau punya…''

.

.

.

.

.

Cup!

Aku membelakakan mataku, Ino mencium sekilas bibirku. Dan Berkata, ''Aku cuma mau Shikamaru yang apa adanya.'' Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kali ini ia tersenyum untukku. Bukan untuk si ayam gila itu.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru yang pemalas, cerwet dan jenius. U're my something special.''

.

''Troublesome.''

* * *

><p>TAMAT :D<p>

Gimana garing ya?

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

credit: Novel Empat Musim Cinta, Dimsum


End file.
